


Happy Birthday, America (and Steve) (Stucky + Peter)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: It was the Fourth of July and Steve and Bucky were at the White House making speeches about how they were glad to defend the country. Blah blah blah. Unimportant stuff. Tony had sent Peter as a representative of Stark Industries to make a short speech for Tony on how glad he was that Cap and Barnes were always there to save the day and how his father would have been proud. Blah blah blah. Boring stuff. The president had invited Steve, Bucky, and Peter to stay in the White House during their stay in Washington D.C. They would be sharing a suite. Now, Peter had always had the hots for the super soldiers, but he would never admit it. He knew Steve and Bucky had a little bit more than a friendship.





	1. Part 1

It was the Fourth of July and Steve and Bucky were at the White House making speeches about how they were glad to defend the country. Blah blah blah. Unimportant stuff. Tony had sent Peter as a representative of Stark Industries to make a short speech for Tony on how glad he was that Cap and Barnes were always there to save the day and how his father would have been proud. Blah blah blah. Boring stuff. The president had invited Steve, Bucky, and Peter to stay in the White House during their stay in Washington D.C. They would be sharing a suite. Now, Peter had always had the hots for the super soldiers, but he would never admit it. He knew Steve and Bucky had a little bit more than a friendship.

"Hey kid! Nice speech!"

Bucky gave him a friendly slap on the backside.

"Daddy!"

It had just slipped out. Peter hadn't meant to say it. But it had just slipped out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Delicious. I- I mean delightful."

"Boy, you aren't making this any better for yourself. Kneel on the floor. Steve! The kid has something he wants to say!"

Steve came from the bedroom to see Peter on the floor in front of Bucky.

"Yeah?"

"Well, go on."

"Thank you for defending us."

"Defending us what?"

"Daddies."

"That's more like it. Steve, what should we do to him?"

"He should show us how grateful he is."

"I like the sound of that. Strip, whore."

Peter did as he was told, returning to his knees as soon as he was free from his clothes.

"You're gonna take good care of your daddies, yes?"

"Yes, daddy." Peter whimpered.

"Good. Bedroom."

Peter went into the bedroom.

"Get on the bed and put your ass in the air."

Peter did so.

"Steve, I think he deserves a punishment for being so naughty for us. Don't you think?"

"I think you're right, Buck. And I'll do the honors."

Steve pulled off his shirt and got on the bed. He grabbed Peter by the waist and bent him over his lap. He traced his hands all over the boy's ass, making him shiver with anticipation.

"Count for me."

Steve raised his hand and brought it down hard on the boy's ass, leaving a red mark.

"One daddy!"

Steve repeated the action.

"Ohhh! Daddy! Two!"

Steve switched cheeks and brought down two more on his ass.

"Bucky, I think some metal would sound really nice against his skin, wouldn't it baby boy?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good."

Bucky had taken off his shirt and joined Steve, taking Peter on his lap. He raised his metal hand and brought it down hard.

"Daddy! Oh my god!"

"What number?"

"Five!"

"You think you can take five more?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Daddy! Yes daddy! Keep going!"

And he did. Peter was in tears and begging to cum by the time Bucky finished.

"I think he needs something big in him."

"How about two something's big in him?"

"I like the way you think, Rogers. You like the was that sounds?"

You like the was that sounds?"


	2. Part 2

"Yes daddy! I need your cocks!"

"You slut."

"I'm your good little slut daddy!"

"That you are. Steve, you wanna prep him?"

"How about we both do it?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows but agreed anyway. They got some lube and slathered it on their fingers.

"Which of your daddies fingers do you want first?"

"Bucky!"

"You heard the boy."

Steve got off the bed and got rid of his pants and underwear.

Bucky stuck a finger of his metal arm in the boy, causing him to moan and squirm. Steve returned to the bed.

"More! I want more!"

Steve took one of his fingers and slid it in along with Bucky's finger. Eventually, they worked their submissive to ten fingers, five from each.

"Alright, Steve, you good to go?"

"Yeah, Buck. You go first."

Bucky opened up Peter's ass and pushed into him. Both moaned.

"Daddy! You feel so good!"

"Steve!"

Steve pushed into Peter alongside Bucky. They sat there for a minute, letting the boy adjust to them inside him.

"Daddies! I need you!"

"You're so warm and tight around your daddies. Such a slut for us."

"Bucky! Oh god! Your cock against mine feels so good!"

"Steve, I think he's ready."

"Yes! Fuck me!"

Steve thrusted his hips forward. Bucky did the same as Steve pulled back. Peter began to scream.

"Quite! You don't want the president to hear you!"

"Oh, I think he does."

"Such a slit for us."

Bucky leaned over Peter as he fucked him and began to leave hickies on his back. Steve began to mark up his neck.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You! You're my daddies! I belong to you!"

"That's right!"

Bucky bit down on Peter's neck while continuing to thrust into him.

"Daddies! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for your daddies! Show us how much you live our dicks in your ass!"

Peter bit the pillow to muffle his screams as he came. Steve and Bucky continued to thrust into him.

"So close. Bucky!"

"Spill it, Steve."

Steve threw his head back and came with a loud groan. Bucky continued to fuck Peter. Peter moaned.

"Mm, I'm close. You gonna make your daddy cum?"

"Yes!"

Peter clenched his ass around Bucky. Bucky's cock twitched in Peter's ass three times before he came.

"Very good, baby boy. Steve, where's that ass plug you brought?"


End file.
